


The Wakudya Lottery

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Dystopia, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After decades of hard work, Ka'Ron wins the lottery and gets his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wakudya Lottery

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a 3 word prompt set (genre, location, object): Mystery/Quarry/Lottery ticket. The story had to be exactly 1,000 words in length.

 

The sun hammered relentlessly at his back with the same ferocity his pick-arm pounded at the rocks. Sweat drew meandering lines down his arms as it trickled along the limestone dust coating his skin. He ignored the burning sting as it crept into his eyes. Pain was just a distraction. 

The siren sounded and work stopped. He dropped his pick and stretched, loosening the tightness in his muscles. Lunch was on its way, but until then he took advantage of the lull and folded his weary body onto the hardscrabble ground. 

“Wonder what’s on the menu today?” someone asked. Everyone laughed at the joke, even though they’d heard it a thousand times. The quarry served the same gruel every day, just in a variety of different flavors. It was a hearty mush, and surprisingly tasty. 

Conversation ground to a halt while they ate. When bellies were finally full, some rested their heads against the rocks and closed their eyes, dreaming of a life far away from the dusty quarry. Others talked. He stayed quiet and listened. 

“Today’s the day. Wonder who they’re going to give that lottery ticket to?” someone asked. All eyes shifted to him, staring, forcing him to speak when all he really wanted to do was stay silent.  
  
“I’ve worked hard for this. I’ve _earned_ that ticket.” 

Nervous laughter. “We know. We’re just ribbin’ ya, Ka’Ron.” 

He snorted, graciously accepting their teasing. The Wakudya abhorred weakness. His muscles were hard as the rock he pounded with his pick, his determination to win as relentless as the sun’s scorching fingers on his back. He was confident they would honor his hard work by choosing him as the winner. 

“I hear the Wakudya men are lacking between the covers,” someone said. Snickers danced across the heat waves radiating up from the ground. “Their proboscis is as thin as a needle. That’s why their females love big, fat human cocks. If you win, Ka’Ron, you’re going to be pounding the queen’s pussy with your massive pick tonight!” 

Laughter and raucous jeers abounded. He’d heard the same rumor, but no one knew if it was true. Though their description of his body was accurate, he still had doubts about whether he could perform when the moment arrived, since he wasn’t exactly clear on the mechanics of fucking a Wakudya female. 

“That’s not what I heard,” someone else said, raising his voice above the laughter. “I heard the winners become the slaves of the Wakudya cunts. They’re chained to their wrists like helpless puppies and forced to do vile things for their amusement.” 

Angry mutters made their way through the circle of men. He’d heard that rumor as well, but he discounted it as the ravings of the weak-willed who’d failed to rise to the level of excellence the Wakudya demanded. 

“What do _you_ think happens to the winners, Ka’Ron?” 

He took care to hide his uncertainties, because they could be watching, listening. “I’ve heard the reason they make us do hard labor and feed us so well is because they admire and value human strength and endurance. Their males are weaklings. You’ve seen them. A twig from an apple tree has more muscles than they do.” 

Mocking laughter rippled through the men. 

“I’ve heard we are being groomed to be life-companions for their females,” he continued. “The strongest among us are chosen through their lottery to live with them and provide their every need, whether it be fucking, working, listening, playing, whatever.” 

“Sounds like slavery to me,” someone said sarcastically. 

“Sounds like _heaven_ to _me_ ,” another man added with a wink. Murmurs of agreement wove their way among the men. 

“I’ve heard we’re their food,” another man said softly. “That’s why they work us so hard and feed us so good. It’s to fatten us up.” 

Silence. 

He’d heard that rumor, too, but he’d found it too ridiculous to be true. The Wakudya maintained hundreds of acres of crops, and raised thousands of farm animals to feed their populace.  “They have plenty of food in their fields and barns,” he said. “Why would they need us??” 

No one had an answer. 

“It’s all just a big mystery,” someone said wistfully. “And Ka’Ron will probably be the one to solve it.” 

 

\----------------------------------------- 

 

Before the final siren of the day, the winning ticket was announced, and as his co-laborers had predicted, he won. He swelled with pride as he held the small piece of paper in his calloused hand. He’d labored hard and endured years of physical pain for this. His reward was waiting. 

A litter, carried upon the shoulders of four mountainous human men, appeared to transport him to the Wakudya city that lay far beyond the quarry. Many hours later, he arrived and was welcomed with as much enthusiasm as one of his lunchtime gruel-farts. He’d expected more. 

As he was roughly led on foot through the grassy street-paths, he barely had time to admire the strange structures in the city, before he found himself kneeling in front of a regal Wakudya female. Her bulbous eyes were as black as the night sky; her body gleamed a brilliant blow-fly green. A frail human man was chained to her right appendage. 

Loud clicking noises came from a wide slit below her eyes. Another man standing at her left translated the sounds: 

 _“You have exceeded our requirements. You are strong, and a natural leader. We respect that and will reward you accordingly. You will be my mkazi and manenjala.”_  

He was told to bow and thank her, then he was led out of the room to his fate. 

“What did she mean?” Ka’Ron asked the human man who was guiding him by the arm. 

“Mkazi means you’re her new escort, and she likes to be fucked _hard_ every day.” 

“What about that other word?” 

A muscle clenched in the man’s jaw. “Manenjala means manager. You’re the new boss at the human meat packaging plant.” 

_Mystery solved._

 

 **AUTHOR's NOTE:** The words wakudya (cannibal), mkazi (escort) and manenjala (manager) are Chichewa (an African language). I chose to use them simply because I like the way they sounded.  

 


End file.
